LoVe Found
by AmandaL
Summary: Veronica and Logan find love again, thanks to Duncan. 01/01/09 NEW CHAP FINALLY UP
1. Chapter 1

Title : LoVe Found Chapter 1

Author: Amanda

Rating: PG13 to R

Disclaimer: I own no one except Rianna.

Summary: Logan and Veronica find their love again thanks to Duncan.

A/N: This story needs a beta so any takers please let me know.

* * *

Veronicaawoke to a pounding on her apartment door. " Just a minute," she called out. She looked through the peephole and what she saw shocked her. Standing on her front porch was an impatient looking Logan, and she opened the door.

"What's going on?" she asked. She knew it had to be important. Logan didn't pay social visits to her.

Wordlessly he handed her an envelope with her name on the front. It was Duncan's handwriting. She tore open the envelope and scanned the letter.

Veronica,

I'm sorry I have to leave you this way but I can't stay in Neptune. I have left paperwork with my attorney for you and Logan to take custody of Rianna and for her to have the last name Echolls. I know you are still in love with Logan, and I want you to take care of him and Rianna. I'll contact you soon.

All my love,

Duncan

She looked up at Logan, who had obviously received a similar letter from the look on his face. So Veronica stood and went to get dressed. When she got back she finally spoke to Logan, "Where's Rianna now?"

"She's at Duncan's attorney," Logan said. " He wants to meet with us as soon as possible."

"I figured as much, that's why I got dressed," Veronica said.

They walked out of her apartment and to Logan's X Terra. The ride was silent and it gave Veronica a chance to think. She was going to be a mom soon. What was her father going to say? She would have to wait awhile to find out that answer because he was currently chasing a bail jumper down in Texas. This was definitely not something she wanted to tell him over the phone. Logan's voice broke into her thoughts, "We're here."

As Logan started to open his door Veronica stopped him "Logan do you want to do this? Because if not I need to know now," she said.

"Ronnie, I never thought of myself ever being a father, but when I read Duncan's letter I was ecstatic. I'm glad Duncan trusts me enough to raise his daughter," Logan told her.

"Lets do this then," Veronica said opening her door.

Rianna was sleeping soundly in her car seat when Logan and Veronica got up to the attorney's office. Veronica couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face when she saw Rianna. She went to the car seat and picked her up. Rianna struggled and made a few crying like sounds, but finally settled herself on Veronica's shoulder. Veronica looked up to see Logan smiling at her as he finished signing his paperwork.

"Ms. Mars it's your turn," the attorney said.

"I'll hold her while you do that," Logan said, holding out his arms for Rianna. It amazed Veronica at how natural and comfortable with Rianna.

When they finished signing everything, the attorney handed them a new birth certificate. The attorney decided it was for the best to list Rianna Megan Echolls born to Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls on December 15, 2005. It was to prevent any interference from Jake and Celeste or the Mannings.

As Veronica stared at the birth certificate in her hands, she was speechless. She was the mother of a newborn baby and Logan was the father. This was how she once pictured her life, but that was before hers and Logan's breakup. She knew this was going to be hard. Although with Logan's money, Rianna would certainly have a good daycare. Not that she expected Logan to foot the whole bill, of course. When they got to the X Terra Logan announced that they were going shopping.

"Logan that can wait for tomorrow," Veronica told him.

"No, it can't Ronnie. Our daughter needs a crib for tonight. ," Logan said.

Veronica smiled at Logan's choice of words, their daughter. She loved how that sounded.

"Ok fine, Logan let's go shopping, but you better be ready to break out the Black American Express."

"Anything for my girl," Logan said. Veronica's heart skipped a beat before she realized he was referring to Rianna.

They went to many stores that night and were all exhausted at the end of the night.

* * *

The next morning Veronica woke up in a strange bed and it took her a minute to realize she had spent the night at the hotel suite. She stood and went to Rianna's crib only to find it empty. She headed out to the living room of the suite. A slow smile spread across her lips at what she saw. Logan was laying on his back on the couch and Rianna was lying across his chest. Veronica tiptoed over to the couch and picked up her daughter. Logan sat up quickly instantly alert. He visibly relaxed when he saw Rianna in Veronica's arms.

"I was just going to go dress Rianna then make breakfast," Veronica said.

"You go ahead and take care of Rianna and I'll cook," Logan said.

Veronica agreed and the two headed off in different directions to handle their tasks.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: LoVe Found Chapter 2

Author: Amanda

Rating: R

Summary: An unexpected visitor makes Logan and Veronica face reality.

Disclaimer: I only own Rianna. Everything else belongs to Rob Thomas.

* * *

Just as Veronica and Logan were sitting down for breakfast, there was a knock on the door. Logan went to answer it and was shocked by who was on the other side.

"Hello Logan," Celeste Kane said icily.

"Mrs. Kane," Logan greeted her.

"Logan who's at-,"Veronica started to say , but stopped when she saw who was standing in the suite.

"Hello Veronica. I was just coming to see my grandchild. I'm assuming that's her, that you're holding.," Celeste said.

Veronica looked at Logan, she wasn't sure if they should tell her the truth or not. Logan nodded and Veronica answered Celeste.

"Yes it is, but she's sleeping so I was just going to put her to bed."

"Non sense let me hold her," Celeste told Veronica.

"See I'm thinking no on that one," Logan interjected. "Because you see Mrs. Kane while this baby has Kane blood, her legal parents are Veronica and I. Your wonderful son hasn't been seen in two days and asked Veronica and I to take care of Rianna."

"Yeah right. Duncan would never leave his child to be raised by a gold digger and the son of a murderer," Celeste said.

Veronica handed Rianna to Logan and went to get her purse. She pulled out the birth certificate and handed it to Celeste. Celeste threw the birth certificate on the ground and stomped out of the suite.

"Well that went great," Logan said ,sarcastically. "Veronica what's wrong? That was your cue for a sarcastic and witty comment."

"Duncan never told his parents that we were dating again," Veronica said.

"What?" Logan asked, clearly confused.

"Celeste didn't know that Duncan and I were back together. She would've said something," she said.

"Veronica let me go lay Rianna down, and then we need to talk," Logan said.

"Yeah we do," Veronica agreed.

A few seconds later Logan returned, Veronica was waiting on the couch. Logan sat down beside her, neither spoke for a few minutes.

Veronica was first to break the tense silence, "Why wouldn't he tell them?"

Logan hesitated a second before speaking, "Veronica I knew that Celeste and Jake didn't know about the two of you. I also know why, Duncan told me that since his parents didn't like you they had threatened to cut him off financially if he ever dated you again."

"You knew?" Veronica asked, angrily.

"Yeah I knew. I also told Duncan that he needed to tell you," Logan said.

"Sure you did, because you care so damn much about whether mine and Duncan's relationship was going good," Veronica said.

"You're right Veronica, I could give a fuck less about if your's and Duncan's relationship succeeded. I do care about you though. I knew it would hurt you if you found out any other way," Logan told her.

"Like you wouldn't enjoy that?" Veronica mumbled.

"No Ronnie, I wouldn't," Logan answered.

"Yeah right. After our breakup you were ready to hurt me anyway that you could," Veronica said.

"You're right," Logan relented. "I wanted you to feel like your heart had just been ripped out and danced all over, because that's how I felt when you dumped me and every time I saw you with Duncan that's how I felt."

"Well then congratulations Logan, it worked. Every time you made a smart ass comment. I was hurt. What hurt the most though was after the bus crash, you didn't even bother to see if I was okay or even if I was alive. Then when I tried to call you, you were to busy screwing Kendall to answer your damn phone," Veronica snapped.

"You had Duncan dammit! As much as I wanted to call you it wouldn't have mattered. You had Prince Charming," Logan said, his voice rising slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"He's your protector," Logan said ,simply.

"Oh yeah he was always real protective," she scoffed. "Logan I know you remember the night the PCHer's shot at the X Terra." At Logan nod she continued, "You threw yourself over me to make sure I wasn't hurt, Duncan never would've done that. As much as I wish it was like that, it wasn't."

'Veronica, I did that because I love you," Logan said.

"I know you did," Veronica said, sadly.

"No not I did, I do," he told her.

Veronica smiled, " I love you ,too. I tried not to, but I do and no matter what I always will."

Logan leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Veronica's lips. She pulled him to her and deepened the kiss. Logan shocked both of them, by being the kiss.

"Things still aren't settled between us," he said, as an explanation.

"I know," she said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: LoVe Found

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Pleas Review!

* * *

"We still have a lot of things to settle, in order for both of us to be good parents to Rianna," Logan said.

"Believe me I know how much we have to talk about," Veronica told him.

Before Logan could respond Veronica's cell phone rang. She glanced at the caller id and seeing it was her father, she answered it.

"Hey dad," she said, her voice a little too cheery.

"Hi honey, what's going on?" Keith Mars asked.

"Nothing. Why?" she answered.

"Well I got home at two this morning and you were nowhere to be found, but your car was here. I tried calling you but I got no answer," Keith said.

"Oh well I have big news to tell you so I'm on my way home," Veronica said.

"Uh oh this can't be good," Keith said. "Your news is so big you have to tell me in person."

"I'll see you soon," Veronica replied.

She hung up her phone and saw Logan staring at her. "Your fathers home."

Yep. We need to hurry and go," she said.

Logan looked at her nervously, "Veronica I don't think my going with you is a good idea. The last time your father saw me I was breaking furniture."

"Logan it'll be fine," Veronica assured him.

"Fine, but if he shoots me, you can only blame yourself."

"Okay drama queen, go get dressed," Veronica said, as she rolled her eyes.

Logan got up and went to change his clothes. After he finished dressing himself he woke Rianna from her nap. He put a pink Baby Phat infant sweat suit on her. He smiled at his outfit choice, Veronica hated all the pink things he had bought their daughter. He carried her into the living room with a diaper bag slung over his shoulder. Veronica pulled out her T-Mobile Sidekick and snapped a picture. Logan looked at Rianna ,who was wide awake now and smiling. Logan turned his attention back to Veronica.

"Keep that up and she won't be able to tell the difference between you and the paparazzi."

"Hopefully she won't have to deal with them to much," Veronica said.

"One can only hope," Logan agreed. He took a deep breath and taking Veronica's hand they left the hotel. On the ride to Veronica's apartment Rianna went back to sleep in her car seat. When they got parked at Veronica's building ,Veronica gave Logan's hand a reassuring squeeze. Logan carried Rianna as Veronica led the way to her apartment. She opened the door and saw her father sitting on the couch.

"Hi dad," Veronica said.

"Hi honey," Keith said. He was shocked to see who was standing with Veronica. "Veronica, why is Logan here?"

"He's part of what I wanted to tell you," she said.

"You two are dating again?" Keith asked.

"Not exactly," Veronica said. "Logan and I are parents."

Keith looked at Logan sharply, "You got my daughter pregnant?"

"No. No sir," Logan said.

"Dad we are the legal parents of Duncan and Meg's child," Veronica said, indicating to Rianna.

"Wait a minute, you an eighteen year old high school student, with only a part time waitress job are planning on raising this child?" Keith asked.

"Well not alone," Veronica said. "Duncan has a trust fund for Rianna, and Logan is going to help me raise her."

"So you two are planning to live together?" Keith asked, looking between the two.

"Actually Dad, Logan and I haven't talked about that. There's still a lot for Logan and I to discuss," Veronica said, shooting a meaningful look at Logan.

Keith's features softened as he realized, his daughter wasn't taking this lightly. He was not happy about this, but he would accept it, he had to if he wanted to hold on to his daughter.

"Veronica, I'm still very disturbed by this, but I trust your decision," Keith said. "Can I hold her?"

"Oh, sure no problem sir," Logan said.

Keith smiled, Logan was scared of him, he could see the fear in his eyes. As he took Rianna from Logan's arms he leaned in so only he and Logan could hear and said, "Hurt either of these two and I won't kill you. I'll use my gun on a very important part of your anatomy."

Logan nodded," Yes sir."

"Glad we understand each other," Keith said.

Logan had stepped into the apartment and shut the door by this time. A knock on the door interrupted the almost perfect Kodak moment. Veronica went to answer it. "May I help you?" she asked the man at the door.

"I'm looking for Miss Veronica Mars," he said.

"That's me," Veronica replied.

The man handed her an envelope, she quickly tore it open.

"Oh my God," she cried.

"What is it honey?" Keith asked, Logan rushed to her side.

Veronica didn't answer Keith, instead she turned and buried her face in Logan's chest. He took the paper from her hands and read it.

"Dammit," Logan said.

Keith looked at him," What is it?"

"The Kanes are suing for sole custody of Rianna," Logan said.

As sobs continued from Veronica, Logan wrapped his arms around her. "Shh it's gonna be okay baby. We have Duncan's letters and I'm going to get the best attorney money can buy. They aren't going to get her."

Keith stared at the sight in front of him, his daughter was falling apart, but as Logan spoke she calmed down some. He knew it wouldn't be long before they were dating again.

"Veronica maybe you should go lie down for a little while," Keith told his daughter.

She nodded and gave Rianna a kiss on the forehead before heading to her bedroom. Logan and Keith sat down on the couch.

"Mr. Mars, I know I told Veronica things would be okay, but the Kanes are very powerful," Logan said.

"I know how powerful the Kanes are, believe me I do, but I also know that this little girl belongs with you and my daughter. More than the Kanes anyway. The first thing you need to do is get a lawyer," Keith said.

"Yeah, about that do you know a good one?" Logan asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**LoVe Found**

Chapter 4

Rating: PG13

A/N: I know I took a very long break from this story and I am so sorry but for all those reviewers requesting an update it is FINALLY here. Also I apologize for my writing of Keith it may be a little off. Also I know most of you figured I'd make Cliff the lawyer of choose but I decided against it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Also it hasn't been betaed yet I just really wanted to see what people thought of it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the character Rianna Echolls. Everything else belongs to Rob Thomas.

* * *

"Actually Logan I do happen to know a fantastic lawyer. He has been practicing family law for 15 years. I think I have a business card at my office so I will go get that for you," Keith told Logan. He looked at the young man and something told him that the Echolls boy may actually be on the right track now. At least Keith hoped so for his daughter and grandchild's sake. He stood grabbing his coat off the rack and his keys from the kitchen counter. " I will be back shortly ," he told the young man.

"Ok sir and thank you," Logan replied from his spot on the couch as Mr. Mars was leaving the apartment. Rianna began to stir a little in his arms so he stood to go prepare a bottle for her hoping that she wouldn't start crying and wake up Veronica. After he prepared the bottle he took Rianna and sat back down on the couch. As he looked in Rianna's innocent blue eyes he knew that no matter what it took he could not let the Kane's get their hands on this baby. Her gorgeous blue eyes and blond hair reminded him of Lily. "No matter what sweetie I will not let Celeste Kane do to you what she did to your Aunt Lily. I know you are to young to understand this but your Aunt Lily was a good person, but to gain attention from her mom she did a lot of bad things. Your mom and I will never let that happen to you."

"You got that right," Veronica said standing in the entryway from the hall to the living room.

"Ronnie, what are you doing up? I thought you were resting," Logan asked.

"Couldn't sleep," she said simply. "Where's my dad?"

" He went to the office to get me a number for a good family law attorney."

" We should have seen this coming," Veronica said. " I mean really when has Celeste Kane ever done anything to benefit someone besides herself."

"True," Logan agreed. He looked down at the now sleeping baby in his arms and back to Veronica. " We will win this Veronica, I don't care what it takes." He stood to go place Rianna in her car seat. As he laid her down she stirred some but Logan placed a kiss on her forehead and soothed her and she went right back to sleep.

Veronica smiled at the scene in front of her. She always believed Logan had it in him to be a good dad and his action with Rianna were proving to her that she was right. " Logan, can we talk about what the issues we need to work out?"

" Sure Ronnie." Logan sat down on the couch and Veronica sat beside him. "I know I hurt you Veronica and I really am so sorry for everything. And I mean everything from the way I treated you after Lily's murder to all my reckless behavior this summer. I'm sure you probably think that I didn't care about you. That is the total opposite though. I loved you with every fiber of my being and when you ended things I knew it was my fault but every time I saw you with Duncan it was like you dumping me all over again." Logan looked at Veronica waiting for her response.

"Logan I believe you are sorry, really I do but how can I trust that you won't hurt me again and this time there is another person to think about," she said gesturing towards Riannna.

"Veronica I love you more than I have ever loved anyone and I love that little girl. I know I messed up really bad but I want you back. I want us to be a real family."

Veronica thought for a few minutes before she spoke, " Logan I want that too but I'm scared of a repeat of this past summer."

"Ronnie, I would never put you or Rianna in harms way ever again," Logan said hoping he was getting through to her.

Veronica put her hands in his and said softly, " Ok Logan we can try but so help if you hurt that little girl I will kill you and make it look like your off jet setting somewhere."

Logan could tell by the look in her eyes that she was dead serious, and he had no intention of ever making her have to follow through on that threat. He slowly leaned in and kissed her just as it was heating up they heard a key in the lock. They separated and tried to look as if nothing happed when Keith walked in the apartment.

"Sorry it took so long but traffic was really bad," he said handing the business card to Logan.

"Jefferey Grander," Logan said looking at the card. He immediately pulled out his cell and dialed the number on the card. Since it was a Sunday the law office was closed so Logan left a message with his contact number and a brief explanation of what was happening.

"Dad, Logan and I have decided to give our relationship another try," Veronica told her father after Logan hung up the phone.

"Ok," Keith said hesitantly. " So are you planning on moving into the Grand or are you going to stay here? Rianna isn't old enough for daycare yet, who's going to take care of her?

Veronica was still thinking about her father's questions when she heard Logan;s voice. " Well Mr. Mars I was actually planning on getting a house. I don't want to raise Rianna in a hotel. As far as her care well I have hired my old housekeeper Lettie Navarro to watch her while we are at school."

"Well Logan it seems as if you have things under control so far but I want you to know I am here for whatever you kids need." Glancing at his watch he sees it is now almost five in the evening. "Would you kids like to stay and order some Italian for dinner?"

"Of course Mr. Mars," Logan says he would agree with him even if it meant saying the sky was green as long as it kept him on Keith Mars good side.

They all made polite conversation while eating before Logan, Veronica, and Rianna headed back to the Grand. After Keith had spent some more time with Rianna of course.

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

**LoVe Found**

Rating: PG13

A/N: This chapter not betaed either. anyone that would like to beta please just send me a message.

Disclaimer: I own only Rianna and the lawyer, Jeff Grander From last chapter. Everything else belongs to Mr. Rob Thomas.

* * *

When they arrived back to the suite at the Grand, Rianna had fallen back to sleep. Veronica took her into the bedroom to put her in her crib after putting a sleeper on her. As Rianna lay there sleeping Veronica stood there just watching her sleep. The little girl reminded her so much of Lily. Even at just a few weeks old, this little girl was so happy and full of life. There was always such happiness in her eyes. Logan stepped into the bedroom and he felt so much happiness fill him when he saw Veronica standing over the crib staring at their daughter. He knew in his head that this was Duncan and Meg's child but he and Veronica both loved her and would always treat her as theirs. Logan walked up behind Veronica and wrapped his arms around her waist. " I love you both so much," Logan said lokking down at Rianna.

"I love you too Logan and so does Rianna," Veronica said.

A few moments later Veronica and Logan left the bedroom after turning on the baby monitor. Logan yawned and a look of pure exhaustion showed on his face. " Well I guess we should be going to bed," Veronica suggested. " Rianna will probably be up early in the morning plus we have school."

"Oh I'm sure that will be fun," Logan said. He knew how fast news traveled in Neptune and he had no doubt the 09ers would have gotten wind of DK's disappearance as well as Ronnie and himself having the baby.

"Yeah well I'm used to it," Veronica said. Logan looked ashamed when she said that. He knew he had made her life hell after Lily's murder and even though she had forgiven him he still hadn't forgave himself.

Seeing the look on Logan's face Veronica immediately felt bad. She knew that he felt bad for his treatment of her after Lily's death. He had tried so hard to make it up to her over the summer and he did a pretty damn good job. They probably wouldn't have even broken up if he would have just stooped feuding with the PCHers and acting so carelessly. "I didn't say that to make you feel bad Logan. I know how sorry you are and I have forgiven you for that."

"I know," Logan said simply. He went to the bedroom Rianna was sleeping in and grabbed a blanket and pillow to make himself comfortable on the couch. When he came back out Veronica had disappeared. She came out of the bathroom a few minutes later in a t shirt and a pair of pajama pants. Logan was lying on the couch already asleep when she emerged. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and headed off to the other bedroom. She fell into a deep sleep shortly after.

* * *

***The Next Morning***

Veronica woke up to the sound of Logan trying to quiet Rianna. She got up out of the bed and put on the outfit she was wearing for the day and exited the bedroom. Seeing Veronica enter the room Logan smiled and whispered softly to Rianna, " Look sweetie there's your mommy."

Veronica watched as the little girl's cries turned to soft whimpers and then stopped completely. Walking over to them, Veronica took Rianna from Logan's arms so he could go get ready for the day. " If I didn't know that all girls adored me I would be offended that she stopped crying as soon as she saw you," Logan joked.

Veronica laughed and gave him a push towards the bedroom. " Go get ready," she said. Veronica picked up the bottle Logan had just finished preparing and began to give it to Rianna when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," she called out to Logan. She placed Rianna in the bouncy seat on her way to answer the door. She opened and was happy to see it was Mrs. Navarro.

Lettie Navarro gave Veronica a hug and Veronica was happy to return it. Mrs. Navarro had been the Echoll's housekeeper ever since Veronica could remember and Veronica and she always seemed to get along very well.

Seeing the baby in the bouncy seat Mrs. Navarro immediately went over to her. "Oh she is such a beautiful baby."

Logan came out then and Mrs. Navarro gave him a hug as well. The women knew of her grandson Eli's dislike of Logan, however the young man had always been kind and respectful to her.

"Mrs. Navarro Veronica and I will be home around 3 this afternoon," Logan said. He wrote down both his and Veronica's cell phone numbers as well as Keith's, while Veronica finished getting ready. It was almost 7: 30 so both Veronica and Logan both gave Rianna a kiss and left the suite. When they pulled up in the parking lot of Neptune High, Logan felt Veronica tense beside him.

"Everything will be fine," Logan said not sure who he was trying to reassure more himself of Veronica.

She gave him a nod and the both exited his X Terra. Dick seeing the couple called out to Logan, " Dude I thought you were done slumming it with this slut..." Before Dick could even finish his derogatory remark towards Veronica Logan immediately had him shoved against a car. " If anyone, including you Dick ever says one more thing about Veronica I will personally kick your ass.

"Geez Dude okay I got it to more rumors about Veronica," Dick finally says when Logan backs away so Dick is no longer trapped between him and the car.

Logan and Veronica walk away leaving Dick and some other 09ers standing there looking shocked by what Logan had just told them.

When Logan was on his way out the doors during lunch he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Glancing at the caller id he saw it was Mr. Grander the attorney he had called yesterday.

"Hello," he said answering the phone.

"Is this Mr. Logan Echolls?"

"Yes it is."

"Mr. Echolls this is Jeffery Grander I was returning the call from yesterday," the attorney informed him.

"Yes sir. This case is very complicated and I was hoping to meet with you as soon as possible," Logan said.

"Okay let's see how about four o clock this afternoon?"

"That will be fine. See you then sir," Logan told him.

When Logan got to the table where Veronica was sitting, he was so excited to tell her they had gotten a meeting with the attorney so soon. He hoped she didn't have to work this evening though. He gave her a quick kiss before sitting down. " We have a meeting at four this afternoon with the attorney," he said getting straight to it.

"Great. I'm off tonight so that works out really well. I'll call dad and see if he'll keep the baby," Veronica said.

"He adores her. As long as he doesn't have an important case I'm sure he will," Logan told her as she pulled out her cell. After her father agreed to keep the baby for them, Veronica and Logan finished eating and then called Mrs. Navarro to check on Rianna. Once that call was done they parted ways for their afternoon classes.

They arrived home at the Grand at three o clock just as Logan had told Mrs. Navarro. After Mrs. Navarro left for the day Veronica and Logan got ready for the meeting with the attorney. After dropping Rianna off to Keith ,they headed to the meeting.

_**TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

**LoVe Found**

Chapter 6

Rating: PG 13

A/N: No beta for this chapter either. The custody case will take place in this chapter. I know nothing regarding law so please excuse me if I get something wrong.

Disclaimer: I only own Rianna and Jeff Grander. Everything else belongs to Mr. Rob Thomas.

* * *

Luckily for Veronica and Logan Mr. Grander seemed to think that they had a pretty good chance of winning the custody battle against the Kane family. They had a court date scheduled for January twenty eighth which was only about two weeks away. Logan and Veronica both felt a lot better when they left the attorney's office. I was just after five thirty when the couple arrived at the apartment to pick up Rianna. Keith was playing peek a boo with her and both seemed to enjoy it very much. When Keith noticed his daughter and Logan he looked up at them seriously. " Well what did Mr. Grander say?"

"He thinks we have a really good shot of winning. Especially with Duncan's letters. But of course the Kane's are going to try to use Logan's background against us," Veronica answered.

"There are some skeletons in the Kane's closet as well," Keith stated.

"We know, plus we have Duncan's letters so Mr. Grander truly believes we can win this case," Logan told Keith.

Well it's a school night and I have tons of homework so I guess we should take Rianna and go home," Veronica told her dad.

"Ok sweetie have a good night."

Logan picked up Rianna's car seat and diaper bag. "Goodbye Mr. Mars."

"Bye Logan."

* * *

Back at the Grand Logan and Veronica changed Rianna into a sleeper and prepared her a bottle. Once she had finished the bottle and been burped Logan put her into her baby swing. After a couple hours of homework they finally finished it. They put the baby in her crib and left the bedroom. Logan and Veronica sat down on the couch and decided to order a movie on Pay Per View. Finally settling on Borat Veronica leans back against the couch feeling the exhaustion overwhelm her. The next thing she knows she is waking up early the next morning wrapped in Logan's arms. She realizes that she has never been happier than she is right now. She feels Logan's lips brush against hers and things start to get more passionate but Rianna starts crying in the bedroom. Logan starts to get up to get her but Veronica stops him. "I'll get her why don't you go get in the shower. Maybe she will go back to sleep and I can join you," she says winking at him.

Logan looks at her and groans, "You're killing me, Mars."

Veronica laughs and goes in the bedroom to pick up the baby. Once in Veronica's arms Rianna's cries stop. Veronica rocks her for awhile while feeding her a bottle. Halfway through the bottle Veronica heard little tiny snores coming from Rianna. She places her back in the crib and quietly walks out of the bedroom. She hears the water still running in the bathroom. So she strips off her clothes and steps in behind Logan. She had no intention of making love to him yet but when she entered the shower and felt him wrap his arms around her it was like she was finally where she was meant to be. So she and Logan made love in the shower. By the time they got out it was seven o clock almost time for Mrs. Navarro to arrived. Logan dressed quickly and went into the living room while Veronica finished getting ready. By the time she had finished Mrs. Navarro was there. Veronica grabbed her bag and she and Logan left for another long day at Neptune High.

The next two weeks were much of the same. The closer it got to time for the trial the more nervous Veronica got. Finally the day arrived.

Veronica and Logan entered the court room at nine o clock that morning. The took their seats and glanced over to where the Kane's were sitting. Celeste gave them an icy glare that sent shivers down both Logan and Veronica's backs. Just then the family court judged walked in the courtroom.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Christopher Lang."

Everyone stood as the bailiff had instructed.

"Be seated," Judge Lang instructed.

* * *

"Mrs. Kane is it true that when your daughter was found murdered both you and your husband decided to hire a Mr. Abel Koontz to say he murdered her so the focus would be off of your son?"

"Of course not," Celeste Kane said.

"Mrs. Kane you do realize you are under oath?" Mr. Grander asked.

"Yes I do and I had nothing to do with Mr. Koontz ."

* * *

"Mr. Echolls, you have quite a criminal history don't you?" The Kane's lawyer asked.

"Yes sir I do. I have made quite a few mistakes. However, since August I have been on the straight and narrow and intend to continue that way," Logan answered not batting an eye.

"And your father murdered Lily Kane, correct?"

"Yes he did, however I have no contact with him and he will never get his hands on Rianna **_Echolls_**," Logan said emphasizing the last name.

"And didn't your father also try to kill a Miss Veronica Mars? The other appointed guardian in this case.

"Yes he did, and again I have no contact with him," Logan said trying his hardest to keep his temper in check.

* * *

"Miss Mars you have known the Kane family a long time correct?" asked the Kane's lawyer.

"Yes sir. Since I was five," Veronica answered.

"You once dated Duncan Kane, is that correct Miss Mars?"

"Yes sir. I dated him my freshman and part of sophomore year as well as a few months ago."

"Miss Mars what sort of job do you currently have?"

"I work at Java The Hut as a hostess," Veronica answered although she knew the lawyer meant the PI work she did with her dad.

"Ok. How about Mars Investigations? Do you work for your father?"

"Yes Sir," Veronica answered.

After a few more witnesses Mr. Grander finally presented Duncan's letters to the judge.

* * *

The judge read the one to Logan out loud first...

_Logan,_

_Man you have been like a brother to me man. Even when we were fighting for Veronica's love. I can't stay here. There are too many memories. I love Veronica but I know she is so deeply in love with you and I can't interfere with that. I also know how much you love her. I want you and Veronica to raise Rianna. I'm glad I got to spend Christmas with her but now it's time for me to get out of here. I want her to have the name Echolls. The paperwork is with my attorney and so is Rianna. I left a note here for Veronica as well. I need you to give it to her. I'll contact you soon bro._

_Duncan_

The judge then read Veronica's letter aloud...

_Veronica,_

_I'm sorry I have to leave you this way but I can't stay in Neptune. I have left paperwork with my attorney for you and Logan to take custody of Rianna and for her to have the last name Echolls. I know you are still in love with Logan, and I want you to take care of him and Rianna. I'll contact you soon._

_All my love,_

_Duncan_

The courtroom took a half hour recess and then the judge came back with the decision.

"I hereby find that sole custody of Rianna Lilian Echolls be awarded to Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars."

**_TBC_**


	7. Chapter 7

LoVe Found

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Rianna. If I did VM would still be on.

A/N: Okay so I'm thinking about wrapping this story up...anyone have any certain way they would like it to end?

* * *

Logan looked at Veronica smiling and took her hand, "Lets go home to our daughter."

Veronica nodded and together they left the courthouse. Logan smirked at Celeste Kane when they saw her. The couple got in Logan's X Terra and drove off towards the Grand. When they got there Mrs. Navarro informed them that Rianna had just laid down for a nap. Logan paid Mrs. Navarro and after she left he and Veronica went in the bedroom. Rianna was snoring softly and both Logan and Veronica couldn't do anything but smile. This little angel was theirs finally no more interference from the Kane family. When Veronica turned around she saw a vision of Lily Kane sitting on the bed. She should have been used to seeing Lily, but she still gasped and when Logan turned around to see what was wrong he saw Lily as well.

" Well Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars raising my niece who would have ever thought it would happen." Lily laughed as Veronica and Logan both just stared at her. "Holy shit I made Logan Echolls speechless ."

"So Lily what is causing you to grace us with your presence today?" Veronica finally asked. Normally she never would have spoken to Lily Kane in that tone even after her death but something had changed in her since she found out Lily had slept with Logan's father and to make matters worse she did that knowing Aaron beat Logan.

"Wow Veronica Mars finally grew a spine. I must say I am impressed. Did banging Logan do that to you?" Lily laughed.

"Shut the hell up Lily," Logan said finally speaking. "You have no right to speak to her like that."

"Whatever Logan. I just made an appearance to congratulate you both on the custody and tell you both that you are made for each other and to stop screwing it up. Oh and my niece looks just as fabulous as I do. Echolls and Mars you will be raising a miniature Lily Kane." With those as her parting words the image of the fabulous Lily Kane disappeared.

"Oh God, I hope she's not right about us having a mini Lily on our hands," Veronica said.

"Yeah me too," Logan agreed. "Although she was right about one thing, we do make one hell of a couple."

Veronica leaned in and kissed him. Logan looked over at the crib and seeing that Rianna was still sound asleep he suggested that they move their make-out session to the other bedroom. Veronica agreed and they left Rianna's room. The kissing led to other fun things occurring a few times. A few hours later Veronica and Logan awoke to Rianna crying in the next room. Stretching Logan stood up and looked around the room for his boxers. He slid them on and left the bedroom to go get the baby.

When Veronica exited the bedroom she saw Logan holding Rianna while he was preparing her bottle. She also heard him talking to their daughter. " Now I know your middle name is Lily but that doesn't mean you have to grow up to be like your aunt. Don't get me wrong she was a gorgeous girl. She doesn't hold a candle to your mommy though. Your mom is beautiful, smart, loyal, courageous, and funny. Most of all she would never behave the way your aunt used to. One day when you get older your mom and I will explain about your aunt Lily. I never knew I could love someone so much until the day that I became your daddy. I love your mommy too but that is a whole different kind of love. Both are unconditional though."

Veronica cleared her throat to make her presence known to Logan who apparently was in his own little world with Rianna.

Logan smiled sheepishly at Veronica. " Hey Veronica so how much of that did you hear?"

"Everything," she said simply. " And I must say I agree with every word of it.

"Really? Even the part about unconditional love," he asked.

"Yes Logan, even that. I know I haven't always acted like it but you are everything to me. From the first time we kissed at the Camelot hotel I knew you were it for me. Even when I was dating Duncan this second time. I was wishing I was with you. It killed me when you were screwing Kendall. I know it shouldn't have because I was the one who broke up with you and I was with Duncan, but it did." Logan was shocked by her confession. Veronica Mars was never that open anymore with anyone.

"Ronnie, you know Kendall meant nothing to me, no one has meant anything other than you. Hell even with Lily I don't think I was in love. I mean yeah I did love her but it wasn't the same as you. You and Rianna are everything to me."

Logan placed Rianna in her baby swing and he and Veronica sat down on the couch. " Logan I know you love me really I do. I think I may have always known it but I never wanted to face it. I thought by getting back together with Duncan that things could be normal again," Veronica said.

"By normal you mean like before Lily's murder and I turned everyone at school against you?" Logan asked.

"Well yeah but there was one problem with my normal that I wanted. I was no longer the Veronica that I was before all of that. In fact I kind of owe you a thank you. Without being a social outcast I probably would have never became this Veronica."

"You definitely do not owe me a thank you for being a jackass to you for a year and a half. I want to kick my own ass for the way I acted. You're right though you aren't the same Veronica that you were before Lily's death. Trust me I know, that Veronica never would have had the nerve to put a bong in my locker like you did nor would that girl have done the things we just did for hours," Logan said smirking at her.

Veronica smiled at him in agreement.

"So Ronnie are you up for some house hunting?" Logan asked.

"We don't even have a real estate agent yet Logan," Veronica said.

"Well actually, I called the top rated Realtor in all of southern California," Logan said. "I hope you don't mind."

"No that's fine, I mean it's not like you bought a house without my input. Do you have an idea of where you want to start looking?" Veronica replied.

" I was thinking something close to the beach, but still close to the school," Logan told her.

"That sounds good to me," Veronica told him. She didn't think she should tell Logan she had been accepted to Stanford. He knew how much she wanted to go there but that was before they had gotten Rianna. There was no way she was going to an out of state college. She would stay here in Neptune and go to Hearst with Mac and Wallace. She assumed Logan would be going there as well.

"Okay well lets go check out some houses then," Logan said. They dressed themselves and Rianna. They were heading out the door when Logan's cell phone rang.

He didn't recognize the number so he let it go to voice mail. Once they got Rianna's car seat fastened in to the backseat Logan checked his voice mail. He was shocked when he heard the voice on the message... _Logan this is DK. I got word about the custody suit I'm glad Celeste and Jake lost. I just wanted to let you and Veronica know everything was okay. __I'll try to call later. _

Veronica was watching Logan's face as he listened to his message. It went from shock to curiosity. Only one person could make Logan react that way. The person that called must have been Duncan. Veronica couldn't believe Duncan was calling so soon. She wondered if that meant he was coming back. She certainly hoped not, she loved being a mother to Rianna. She knew Logan felt the same way.

Logan closed his phone and looked at Veronica, "That was DK. He said he just wanted to tell us he was okay and he got word about the custody suit, said he was glad his mother and father lost. He is supposed to try and call later."

"So he's not coming back?" Veronica asked, looking relieved.

"No he didn't say anything like that. Rianna is ours Ronnie. Nobody is going to take her away from us," Logan assured her.

As they pulled up to the house that the Realtor had asked them to meet her at Veronica immediately loved it before even setting foot inside.

"Logan this house is gorgeous," Veronica said.

"We haven't even seen the inside yet Ronnie," Logan said.

They got Rianna out of her car seat as the Realtor came outside on to the gorgeous wrap around porch. "You must be Mr. Echolls," the woman greeted them.

"Please call me Logan, Mr. Echolls is my father," Logan told her. "Mrs. Freeman, this is Veronica Mars Veronica this is our Realtor Mrs. Leslie Freeman"

Veronica shook the women's hand and she led them into the house. It was just as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. It was on three acres of land and had the wrap around porch that Veronica loved. There was also a hot tub on the back deck. It was a two story house and was huge. It had 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a living room and a family room, a den, and a finished basement. It also had a game room equipped with a pool table, air hockey table and a pinball machine. It was two blocks from the beach and about a fifteen minute drive to the school. It was perfect. Veronica loved it and she hoped Logan did too. She knew her answer though when Logan asked Mrs. Freeman to give them a minute to discuss it. As soon as she was out of ear shot Veronica immediately began speaking, "Oh my God Logan this house is amazing. I absolutely love it."

"Me too. The best part is the owners are eager to sell it and they're selling at a great price," Logan said.

Veronica hadn't even thought of the cost which was very unusual for her. She could hardly believe that she hadn't even thought to ask the price. "How much is it Logan?"

"It is only three hundred thousand dollars," Logan said smiling.

"Oh my God Logan there is no way we can spend that much money on a house," Veronica told him.

"Ronnie you love this house and if I buy it I will get the joy of seeing you smile everyday. It has plenty of room for Rianna to play when she gets older and plus it has plenty of room for some more mini mes," Logan said wiggling his eyebrows at her. "I'm not taking no for an answer on this house, I know you love it and so do I."

"Okay," Veronica said happily. She knew it was pointless to argue with Logan over this house.

Logan was ecstatic he was finally getting the life he had only dreamed of having. He and Veronica were together. They were buying a house and raising a child together. He got out his checkbook and called Mrs. Freeman back into the room. "Well it's settled we will take it. And I have decided to speed things up I would throw an extra five thousand in there. We would like to move in immediately."

"I understand Logan. I will have the paperwork drawn up by tomorrow morning and you should be able to move in by the end of the week."

"Thank you very much Mrs. Freeman," Logan said shaking the woman's hand and handing her the check.

Veronica took one more look at the house before Logan pulled away. She knew that this was really what she wanted. She knew that Logan really did love her and Rianna and he would do anything to make them happy.

_**TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8

LoVe Found

Chapter 8

A/N: This story goes up to episode 2.10 and then goes AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Rob Thomas does.

* * *

"I can't believe we bought the first house that we saw," Veronica told Logan once they had arrived back at the hotel. Rianna was in her bouncy seat entertaining herself with her feet while Logan and Veronica ate some Chinese takeout.

"Yeah but this wasn't just any house Veronica. The house is perfect for us. I can't wait to move into it with you. Which reminds me since we are moving in Friday, I think we should go Thursday and pick out some furniture," Logan told her.

Veronica couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Hey whats so funny?" Logan asked indignantly.

"Chill," she replied laughing harder. "I just can't believe you actually want to go shopping. No wonder everyone says you're the girl in this relationship."

"This isn't like clothes shopping Ronnie. This is for our home with our daughter," Logan said.

"I love the way that sounds," Veronica told him. "So back to the subject Thursday after school I will get Wallace or Mac to keep Rianna so we can go furniture shopping."

"Why Wallace or Mac? I mean why don't you ask your dad to keep her?" he asked.

"Dad called while I had my phone turned off when we were with the relator. He left a voice mail message saying he would be gone for a few days chasing a bail jumper."

"Oh, well I could always ask Mrs. Navarro to stay a few extra hours," Logan suggested.

"Logan what is wrong with Wallace or Mac watching her for a few hours?" Veronica questioned her tone letting Logan know she was getting angry.

"Well it's just I only trust a few people with our baby and don't get me wrong Wallace and Mac are cool people but I don't know about them caring for our daughter," Logan said.

"Aw it is so sweet how concerned you are but Logan both Mac and Wallace are capable of taking care of her. They both have helped take care of their younger siblings. Plus it will only be for a few hours," Veronica told him. She loved how protective Logan had become. It was a complete 180 from how he had acted over the summer.

"Ok. I guess you're right," he relented.

"You hear that Rianna, Uncle Wallace or Auntie Mac is gonna come play with you Thursday," Veronica said to the baby in front of her. Rianna giggled happily almost as if she knew what her mom had said.

"You might wanna ask them first Ronnie," Logan pointed out.

"Good point," Veronica said pulling out her cell phone. She dialed Wallace's number first.

"Hey V," he said when he picked up the phone.

" Hey Wallace, how would you like to do your BFF a favor?" Veronica asked.

"Depends. Is it illegal?" he questioned.

"Nope. It is completely legal and will only take a few hours."

"Okay so are you gonna tell me what it is?"

"How would you like to watch Rianna for Logan and I on Thursday after school?" she asked. She knew Wallace wouldn't say no to watching Rianna. He fell in love with her the first day that he saw her.

"Sure V, no problem. Where are you and Logan going?"

"We're going furniture shopping!" Veronica told him. She couldn't hide the excitement in her voice. Her life was finally working out. Granted she never pictured being a parent and moving into a home with Logan at eighteen, but it was almost perfect now.

"V last time I checked The Grand had furniture," Wallace said. The confusion was evident in his voice.

"You are right about that BFF, however mine and Logan's new house doesn't," she told him.

"What? You and Echolls bought a house, together?" His voice was filled with doubt.

"Yep," she answered simply. She knew Wallace loved her like a sister and he had been there to experience all of her issues with Logan. Veronica knew that when she dated Logan the first time Wallace had only been nice to him for her sake. She couldn't blame him for disliking Logan. Hell she herself had felt the same at one point. Wallace didn't know the Logan that she did though. The Logan before Lily got murdered by his father, that Logan was the one she saw the day at The Camelot when they first kissed. Wallace had also not seen Logan with Rianna. He was so caring and loving it was hard to believe that he was the same boy she had once referred to as the obligatory psychotic jackass.

"Wow Veronica, that is a big step are you sure that is a good idea. I mean I know you and Logan are gonna be connected forever now because of Rianna, but still are you sure you're ready for that?" Wallace's voice came through the phone cutting into her thoughts.

"Yeah Wallace, Logan and I know we have a lot to work on in order to make this a good environment for Rianna and we are both prepared to do whatever it takes," she told him.

"Okay girl I just don't want to see you hurt."

"I know. I'll see you at school tomorrow," she told him.

"Alright. Bye."

"Later BFF." Veronica closed her phone and looked up to meet Logan's gaze.

"I'm guessing he isn't very happy about us moving in together?" Logan asked her, there was a mix of anger and hurt in his voice. He knew how much Wallace meant to Veronica and he really wanted his approval of their relationship. Granted Logan sure as hell didn't deserve it. Wallace had been Veronica's only friend for a long time. He had also been a witness to Logan's cruelty to her.

"Not really. It isn't really that he isn't happy about it more like he's worried if I know what I am getting into." Veronica told him trying her best to reassure him. She knew that even though Logan pretended not to care what others thought of him he really did worry about it, at least when it came to the people who were important to her. That was one of the ways she knew Logan really loved her. Even when dating Lily he didn't care what Celeste and Jake Kane thought of him. He was different with her dad, he did everything he could to gain her father;s approval as well as the approval of Wallace.

"And do you? I mean what if I really do turn out to be like Aaron? I mean we both know I am capable of being a complete asshole. What if it escalates Veronica?" Logan asked her, his voice conveyed the fear he was feeling right now.

Veronica took his hand in hers and looked him in the eyes before she spoke, " Logan, listen to me closely you are not Aaron. Yeah you have a temper, but you have also worked really hard at keeping it in check at least with me. Minus you know busting my headlights out after I put the bong in your locker. You were a different person though at that time. I know you would never hit me or the baby if I thought that was even a possibility I would not be here with you."

"I'm just scared Ronnie," Logan said. His tone surprised even himself. He could hear the emotion behind his words. He was almost never like this unless he was drinking. He seemed to be very poetic once he had some liquid courage in him. He hadn't touched a drop though, not since they picked up Rianna from Duncan's attorney's office.

Veronica wrapped her arms around him then and suddenly she had a very deja vu of when they had found Trina instead of Logan's mother at the hotel. She felt tears on her shirt and she knew no matter what she said this was a fear Logan was not going to get over anytime in the near future. She leaned back from him and brought her lips down on his. Logan deepened the kiss neither breaking the kiss until they needed oxygen.

"Thanks," he said softly. He hated that he had broke down like that but he knew Veronica wouldn't think any less of him for it. He also realized as long as he had her and Rianna everything would work out just fine.

"We should get Rianna ready for bed. She has been entertaining herself for awhile just playing with her feet but that won't last much longer," Veronica said. As if she knew what Veronica had said Rianna looked at her and smiled and gave her an adorable baby laugh. Veronica and Logan looked at her and then each other and couldn't stop themselves from laughing.

Logan stood picking Rianna up from the bouncy seat and carried her into the room he and Veronica had made into hers. Veronica followed close behind him. He laid her on the changing table while Veronica went over to the dresser and picked out one of the very few sleepers that wasn't pink, it was short sleeved, white and had a heart with a rose with a banner going across the heart that read True Love. (A/N: to see this outfit click here ) Logan had picked it out because love was the first two letters of his and Veronica's names. Veronica had thought it was corny at the time but now it was just adorable.

After Logan had put a clean diaper on Rianna and put the onesie on her he picked her up and kissed her forehead. "Daddy loves you baby girl," he whispered to her. He then laid her in her crib. Veronica walked over and bent over the crib. She kissed her daughter on the cheek and said, "Daddy isn't the only one sweetie. Mommy loves you too." The infant closed her eyes and within a few minutes soft snores could be heard coming from her crib. Veronica and Logan waled quietly out of the room. Veronica made sure she switched on the baby monitor.

* * *

Thursday came extremely quick for Logan and Veronica. Veronica could barely focus in her classes she was excited that she would be going furniture shopping with Logan and then tomorrow and the rest of the weekend they would be moving in to a wonderful house. She was also a little worried though. Rianna had a temperature this morning, Mrs. Navarro had assured her that since Rianna was still happy and drinking her bottles then the fever probably wasn't anything serious. She was still concerned though but was comforted by what Mrs. Navarro had told her. Although if Rianna still had a fever then she and Logan wouldn't be going furniture shopping today.

On the opposite end of the building Logan sat in his English 12 class thinking about his daughter. He had been just as worried as Veronica when they had woken up and Rianna's forehead was warm and after taking her temperature they were even more concerned when they had stared at the 99.6 that the thermometer showed. He'd left for school only after Mrs. Navarro assured him that if Rianna got any worse she would phone him immediately. Logan's mind wandered to happier thoughts as he remembered he and Veronica would be moving into their home tomorrow. It still seemed surreal to him. He had Veronica back and a daughter and they were moving into their own home. All of this was occurring sooner than he'd expected well minus getting Veronica back that he'd hoped would of happened sooner but everything happens for a reason.

"Mr. Echolls, what is the answer?" his English teacher's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Umm C," Logan guessed. He knew that he had no idea what the hell Mrs. Murphy had been talking about. He heard his classmates laugh at his response. However, judging by Mrs. Murphy's expression she didn't find him humorous.

"No Mr. Echolls. Now pay attention. Does anyone else know the answer?"

Logan saw one of his classmates raise her hand. He was going to actually pay attention, but his phone vibrated in his pocket. Seeing the number for his suite at the Grand he quickly stood and went to the hallway to take the call ignoring his teacher's request to return to his seat.

"Mrs. Navarro, is everything okay with Rianna?"

"Her fever has went up and she has become terribly fussy. She has also vomited twice since I gave her bottle to her an hour ago," the older woman told him.

"Okay. Veronica and I will be right there," Logan said as he hung up the phone. He text messaged Veronica telling her to meet him at the X Terra because Mrs. Navarro had called. He knew she would know what that meant. He then reentered the classroom he had just left and approached Mrs. Murphy's desk, explaining that the nanny had just called and his daughter was sick and he needed to leave. Mrs. Murphy nodded with understanding and gave him permission to leave. When he reached his SUV Veronica was already standing beside it.

The couple got in and Logan broke several traffic laws to get them to the Grand. The trip that normally took twenty minutes took eight today. When they reached the floor their suite was on Rianna's cries could be heard as soon as the elevator doors opened. When they entered their suite Mrs. Navarro was taking Rianna's temperature again. When the thermometer beeped signally it had a reading Logan went over to pick up the baby while Mrs. Navarro and Veronica looked at the numbers.

"Shit Logan, we have to take her out to the hospital. Her fever is 103.4," Veronica told him.

Logan didn't waste any time he quickly put Rianna in her car seat while Veronica grabbed the diaper bag from the bedroom. Mrs. Navarro prepared a bottle of Pedialyte for the couple to take with them. She then followed them out of the suite. Rianna was still crying as Logan put the car seat into the X Terra.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**LoVe Found**

Chapter 9

Rating:NC17 (just this chapter)

Warning: A very graphic sex scene.

Word Count: 2252

Disclaimer: Not mine. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: The hospital visit and why Duncan really took off.

___________________________________________________________________________________

On the drive to Mercy Hospital Logan again broke several traffic laws. He really didn't care about getting any traffic tickets. His main concern was his daughter who was still wailing in the backseat. Veronica had sat in the backseat with her to try to comfort her. So far her efforts didn't seem to be working. Logan whipped the X Terra in to a parking space as close to the door as he could get. Veronica unstrapped Rianna from her car seat and they hurried into the hospital. Logan went up to the nurse that was sitting behind the desk.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah my daughter is really sick. She has a fever of 103.4, has been vomiting, and she is very fussy," Logan explained.

"Okay sir. We'll just need you to fill out these forms and bring them back up to me," the nurse said handing Logan a clipboard with quite a few forms on it.

Logan took the forms. He grumbled all the way over to the waiting area where Veronica and the baby were sitting. " We have to fill these out so they can treat her," he explained, holding up the clipboard.

"Okay, do you want to take her and I'll fill them out?"

"Sure. I'll take her," Logan asked reaching out to take Rianna from Veronica's arms.

Within ten minutes Veronica had finished the paperwork and was walking it up to the nurse's station.

The nurse looked over the paperwork and then asked Veronica for a copy of an insurance card. Veronica handed it over and then stuck it back in her pocket after the nurse had made a copy of it.

"Okay Ms. Mars we will call you in a few minutes."

Veronica had returned to the waiting area. She saw Logan trying desperately to get Rianna to drink the bottle of Pedialyte, but he didn't seem to be having any luck with it. A few minutes later Rianna was called back into the examination area.

"Ms. Mars and Mr. Echolls, My name is Dr. Lyman," the doctor said as he shook hands with Veronica, since Logan was still holding Rianna. "I see Rianna has a high fever as well as some vomiting," the doctor said after looking over the paperwork in front of him.

"Yeah. It was 103.4 when we brought her in here," Logan told him.

"Besides the fever and vomiting, has Rianna had any other problems?" Dr. Lyman asked them.

"Not really. I mean she has been fussy all day, which is weird for her. She's normally a very happy baby."

" How long has she had the fever?" the doctor asked them.

"She was warm this morning, but her fever spiked around noon," Veronica told him.

"That's when her vomiting started as well," Logan added.

"Okay well it sounds like she just has an ear infection," the doctor said. He was already getting out his light to look into her ears. After checking both of Rianna's ears the doctor looked up at the couple, "I was correct. She has an ear infection in her left ear."

"So it's nothing to serious?" Logan asked, the relief was evident in his voice and on his face.

"No. She will be fine in a few days. I'm going to write you a prescription for Amoxicillin," the doctor said. " She will need it three times a day."

"Okay thanks Doc," Logan said.

Veronica took the paper he had written the prescription on. "Are we able to give her Tylenol while she is taking this?"

"Yes Ms. Mars. Tylenol is fine for her. I'd say every 4 hours," Dr. Lyman told her. " Do either of you have any other questions?" he asked as he handed them their copies of the paperwork.

"No doctor," both Logan and Veronica answered.

"Okay then," the doctor replied. " Have a good afternoon."

Veronica and Logan dropped off the prescription at the drugstore after they left the hospital. The pharmacist told them it would take about an hour so they decided to head back to the hotel.

"I'm gonna call Wallace and let him know we don't need a babysitter this afternoon," Veronica said pulling out her phone after they had gotten back to the suite.

"Hang on a sec," Logan told her as he was taking Rianna to her bedroom to put her in the crib.

"Why?" she asked when he came back into the living room of the suite.

"Well the doc said Rianna would be fine. We can give her medicine to her and she'll probably go right to sleep," Logan said.

"What's with the new prospective?" Veronica asked. "I mean you weren't thrilled when I suggested Wallace watching her before she was sick."

"That's true, but I did some thinking on the way home and once we give her the medicine she should be fine and we're going to have to have furniture for our house," Logan told her.

"Okay. You're right and besides Wallace can call if anything happens," Veronica agreed. Her phone began to ring then and glancing at the screen she saw it was Wallace.

"Hey Wallace," she said into her phone.

"Hey V, is everything okay? I haven't seen you since second period and you weren't at lunch."

"Yeah Wallace everything is fine. Mrs. Navarro called Logan because Rianna was sick. Turns out she has an ear infection," Veronica told him.

"Damn that sucks. Poor girl I know how bad those feel. Did you still need me to watch her or are you and Logan going to stay with her? Wallace asked.

"Yeah we still need you to watch her. Logan will be going to get her medicine in a little while and then once she takes that things should be okay."

"Are you guys gonna need any help with moving tomorrow?" Wallace offered.

"No we should be okay, Most of it will be getting delivered from the furniture store. But thanks for offering to help." Veronica said. "You're more than welcome to come by and check it out after you get out of school tomorrow."

"Alright girl well I gotta get to Physics. I'll see you in about an hour and a half," Wallace told her.

"OK see you soon," Veronica said hanging up her phone.

She looked over at Logan and for some reason he had never looked sexier to her. She leaned over and pressed her lips to his. After the initial shock Logan pulled Veronica onto his lap and deepened the kiss. His hands went under her shirt and he was pleasantly surprised to find out she wasn't wearing a bra. He lifted her shirt over her head.

"Damn your gorgeous," he told her.

"You're wearing too many clothes," was her response. Her hands slipped down to his belt while he took off his shirt. She lifted herself off of him so she could slide his pants and boxers down. His erection rubbed against her thigh as she continued to grind into him. Logan moved a hand down her body and as his fingers inched farther up her thigh he felt her wetness on his fingers.

"Oh aren't you the naughty one Ms. Mars? No panties while wearing a skirt," Logan said smirking at her.

Veronica's response didn't make it off her lips as Logan inserted two fingers in her while his thumb played with her clit. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her mouth.

"Oh God Veronica. You're so tight baby," Logan said as her muscles tightened against his fingers. That seemed to do the trick for Veronica because she came apart in his arms at his words while riding his hand.

She laid her head on his chest for a minute to recuperate before sitting up and wrapping her hands around his erection."I need to feel you inside of me now."

As she positioned her self for him to slide into her he stopped her. "Condom?" he questioned.

"On the pill." That was all she said before sliding him inside of her.

As Logan thrust his hips up to meet hers he slid his hand between them and began playing with her clit. Logan was so close and he wanted her to cum with him. They were both almost to their breaking point before a knock interrupted them. "Fuck," Logan said.

"Ignore them," Veronica panted. "More important."

Logan granted her request and thrust harder until he felt his release building. "I'm so close baby. Cum with me."

"Oh fuck yes Logan" she cried out as she felt him release inside her. Her eyes rolled back as she came.

There was another knock on the door. This time a little louder.

"Damn." Logan said as he pulled his boxers and pants up and threw on his shirt. Before he opened the door he glanced back to make sure Veronica was dressed.

"Bout time," Wallace said when Logan opened the door.

"Sorry man," Logan said simply.

"Wallace you said it'd be about a hour and a half," Veronica said from her spot on the couch.

"It's been that long V," Wallace answered. "What have you been doin?" Before either could answer Wallace looked at them and said, "Never mind."

"Alright well I gotta run and get her prescription. Be right back," Logan kissed Veronica's forehead and grabbed his keys.

"So is Rianna asleep?" Wallace asked after Logan had left.

"Yeah. She went to sleep on the way home," Veronica answered.

"So you never told me what made Duncan take off and leave Rianna?"

"Well you know how after the bus crash Meg was in the coma?" At Wallace's nod she continued. " Well when she woke up we thought she was going to make it. After her sudden death the Manning family had it investigated and someone had slipped something into her IV and it killed her." Veronica gave Wallace a chance to digest the information before continuing, "Sheriff Lamb was looking at Duncan as the prime suspect."

"So he ran? Yeah that looks like something an innocent man would do," Wallace replied. "Why didn't he take Rianna with him though?"

"That I don't know. Maybe he figured a life on the run wasn't what Rianna needed."

"Do you think he did it?" Wallace asked.

"Honestly I have no idea."

"Does Logan know about this?" Wallace asked.

Nope. Just me, Duncan, and the sheriff's department," Veronica said.

***Flashback to Veronica being questioned by Lamb***

"_I know you know where Duncan Kane is Veronica, so why don't you save us both some time and just tell me?" Lamb said as he sat at the wooden table across from her._

"_Now what would make you think I have any idea where Duncan is Sheriff? I don't know if you have heard or not but I'm dating Logan Echolls not Duncan Kane," Veronica said._

"_That may be but you and Echolls are raising Duncan Kane and Meg Manning's baby. Not to mention you and Echolls just got back together right after Duncan Kane's disappearance. So that leads me to believe that you know exactly where Duncan Kane is hiding," Lamb said with a smug look on his face._

"_Well sorry to burst your bubble, but I have no idea where Duncan is hiding. If that's all I really do have other places to be and better things to do," Veronica said while rising from the chair._

"_I'll be watching you Mars."_

"_I hope not, because Logan's kind of the jealous type," Veronica said with a smirk and with that she walked out of the Sheriff's office._

_***_Currently***

"So if Lamb questioned you, don't you think he'll be questioning Logan as well?" Wallace asked.

"I hope not. I mean if Logan finds out that I knew anything about this and didn't tell him he's gonna be pissed. And we seem to be at a good place in our relationship right now," Veronica said.

"Well Supafly there's always another option," Wallace suggested. When he saw Veronica's look of confusion he continued, "you could always just tell Logan the truth."

"Yeah I'm sure that will go well."

"You say he's changed. Maybe he will take it better than you think," Wallace suggested.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I mean I'd rather him hear it from me than anybody else," Veronica said.

"So when you gonna tell him?" Wallace asked.

"The sooner the better. So I guess I'll tell him when we get back from shopping today."

A few seconds later Logan came strolling through the door with Rianna's medicine in his hand. "You wanna wake her to take it now or do you wanna wait till she wakes up?" he asked Veronica.

"Wallace can give it to her when she wakes up, right?" She asked looking over at Wallace.

"Yeah no problem," Wallace answered.

"Alright then BFF we're out of here," Veronica said as she gave her friend a hug.

"Later Wallace," Logan said as he and Veronica left the suite.

_**TBC**_


	10. Chapter 10

**LoVe Found**

Chapter :10

Rating:PG13

Pairing: Logan/Veronica

Word Count: 2528

Disclaimer: Not mine. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Veronica and Logan finally move in to their house.

* * *

Veronica and Logan stood in the furniture store with no idea on where to start, they needed almost everything except for Rianna's crib and changing table.

"Wanna start finding living room furniture first?" Veronica asked Logan.

"I think we should go look at beds, maybe test a few out," he said with a smirk and winking at her.

Veronica slapped him playfully on the arm, "Seriously Logan the sooner we're done here the sooner we can get home to Rianna."

"Alright let's start with the living room then," Logan said.

It was three hours later when they finally got back to the Grand. When they opened the door to the suite they saw Wallace sitting on the floor with Rianna who had pillows holding her up since she couldn't sit up very well on her own yet. Wallace had an array of toys spread out and currently he was playing with a xylophone with her, although Rianna was pretty much just slamming her hands down on the toy.

Logan crossed the room and picked up the baby, "Hi sweetie did you have a good time with Uncle Wally? Daddy and Mommy missed you so much." The baby in his arms just giggled and smiled at him.

"Thanks for keeping her for us Wallace. Sorry it took long," Veronica greeted her friend before outstretching her arms for her daughter.

"No problem V. I had a good time and I gave her medicine to her so she wont need it again for awhile. I'd like to stay and spend some more time with my goddaughter, but I gotta go to Java and meet some of my teammates," Wallace told her. He kissed Rianna's cheek and nodded at Logan before exiting the suite.

"Well it looks like our little girl is starting to feel better," Logan observed.

"Yep," Veronica replied before placing Rianna back in her spot on the floor only laying on her belly so she wouldn't fall over. "Logan I need to tell you something."

"Damn nothing good ever starts out with those words," Logan replied sitting down on the couch and motioning for her to do the same. "What is it?"

"I know the real reason Duncan left," she said.

"What? How? You looked as surprised as I was when I brought his note to you." He was a lot calmer than Veronica had expected him to be. She knew Logan didn't like secrets between them and this was a big one.

"Well after Meg came out of her coma she talked about running off with the baby, she wasn't planning to take Duncan with her, and then she died suddenly a couple days later. The Manning family suspected foul play and had some investigating done and it turns out that Meg was murdered. Duncan was the prime suspect. Actually he was the only suspect," Veronica replied. "Anyways the shock I had when you brought me the note wasn't because he was gone. It was because he left Rianna. I mean if he is the one who killed Meg to keep her from running off with Rianna then why would he leave her and with you and me."

"Wow. That's a lot to take in," Logan told her. He held her hand in his as he looked into her blue eyes he could see this was something she had a hard time keeping from him. "What made you decide to tell me now?"

"Well Lamb questioned me about Duncan taking off and accused me of knowing where he was and I figured you'd be next so I figured I'd give you a head's up on what is going on," she answered.

"Oh so if Lamb hadn't started questioning you, then you never would of told me?" Logan asked. the hurt and disappointment that he felt were obvious in his voice. He really thought he and Veronica had gotten to a good place in their relationship where they trusted each other and wouldn't keep secrets.

"That's not what I meant, Logan," she insisted.

"Oh really? Then what did you mean Veronica?" Logan asked. He felt his anger rising but he knew he couldn't let it show. He refused to turn into Aaron and his daughter would never be afraid of him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but how do you tell the boy that you're in love with that his best friend is a murderer and is on the run? I didn't want to hurt you and I did plan to tell you at some point,"Veronica explained.

Logan looked into Veronica's eyes and saw the hurt in them. He realized at that moment that no matter what Veronica did she would never do something to intentionally hurt him. He couldn't imagine what pain she must of went through when Duncan became a suspect in Meg's death. "I'm sorry for getting angry at you Veronica. I thought that you keeping this from me was for Duncan's benefit and that hurt."

"I'm sorry. I would never do that to you Logan. You and Rianna are my everything now." Veronica said, her voice was soft as she tried to hold back her tears.

Logan pulled her into a tight hug and held her for a few minutes before pulling away to look at her, " Just promise me know more secrets please?"

She gave him a small smile before answering, " Okay no more secrets. That works both ways though Echolls."

"No problem Mars," Logan replied before leaning in and kissing her. When they separated they looked down at Rianna who had fallen asleep while playing with her toys.

"Wow she must of wore herself out today playing with Wallace," Veronica said.

"I think we need to get some sleep ourselves, we got a long day tomorrow," Logan told her before standing and picking up Rianna from her place on the floor. He carried her to the bedroom and placed her in her crib remembering to flip the baby monitor on when he exited the room.

* * *

****The Next Morning (Moving Day)****

Veronica woke up with Logan's arms around her. Since neither he nor Rianna seemed to be awake yet she laid there just thinking. She never in a million years would of thought that as a senior in high school she and Logan Echolls would be raising a baby and moving in to a house together. She hated the circumstances that had gotten them to this point, but she could honestly say she had never felt so secure in her relationship with Logan. She felt like no matter what got in their way they would make it work. She also knew deep down that there was still a chance that Duncan could come back to Neptune. His father had connections and Veronica was positive that with a few bribes Jake Kane could somehow make it okay for his son to return and no doubt when he did he would want his daughter back. She had no idea what she would do if Duncan took Rianna away from her and Logan. Not wanting to even imagine the possibilities she carefully removed her body from Logan's arms so she wouldn't wake him. She went out to the living room of the suite and began surveying the room for what needed to be packed. Rianna's toys and bouncy seat of course along with the numerous CD's and DVD's that Logan owned. His game systems and games. She found one of the moving boxes they had gotten and began putting Rianna's toys in it, she figured it'd be easier to leave the bouncy seat assembled and out of a box. She got another box to put Logan's numerous electronics and electronic accessories into. She was halfway through with it when Rianna cried alerting Veronica that she was awake and ready for a bottle.

Before bringing the baby out of the bedroom she changed her diaper as well as put on her outfit for the day a beautiful bright blue dress covered in white flowers the dress even came with a pair of matching bottoms to cover her diaper. (A/N: picture of dress here) When Veronica came out of the bedroom Logan was already up and in the living room finishing packing the box she had started.

"Good morning my two beautiful ladies," Logan said, crossing the room and kissing Rianna's forehead before giving Veronica a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning. Sorry she woke you," Veronica replied.

"No problem we have a busy day. The furniture store said be at the house around eleven and we still got to finish packing up this stuff and getting the rest of your stuff from your dad's apartment."

"Ok well I'm going to give her a bottle and put her in her seat then hop in the shower," Veroncia replied. She already had the day all planned out in her head.

"Mind if I join you in the shower?" Logan asked smirking at her.

"You can't someone has to take care of the baby," Veronica answered, then smiling suggestively she continued, "But I promise I'll make it up to you tonight."

Logan groaned, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No not yet, the life insurance policy hasn't kicked in yet," she joked.

"Haha you're hilarious."

By this time Veronica had already finished making Rianna a bottle as well as getting the medicine out so she could give some to her before her bottle. "Would you mind feeding her while I go take a shower?" Veronica handed Logan Rianna as well as her bottle.

"No problem. Take your time."

Two hours later they had finished packing up the rest of the items from the suite. After they had dropped those things at their new house they went to Keith's so they could finish packing up Veronica's things. Keith was thrilled for the oppurtunity to spend time with the little girl that he had accpted as his grandchild just as Logan and Veronica had accepted her as their daughter. Keith was not very happy that his eighteen year old daughter was rasing a baby and moving in with her boyfriend, but Veronica was an adult and she never made a decision without carefully considering it so Keith accepted her decision. While they were packing up Veronica's things Logan found an old photo album in the back of her closet on the floor. He knew that photography was a major part of Veronica's life and he couldn't figure out why this photo album was buried in the back of her closet. Veronica was on the other side of her room going through her CD collection so Logan opened the album. The first picture he saw was one of himself and Veronica the summer he had moved to Neptune. Flipping through it he saw that every picture in it were of him and Veronica before Lily died.

"Hey Veronica, what's this?" he asked holding up the album.

Veronica turned to see what he was refering to. "Logan, I know I'm the brains in this relationship, but that is a photo album honey," she laughed.

"Seriously Veronica, all these are pictures of us before Lily died. Why is it in the back of your closet?" he asked.

Veronica took a deep breath before answering him, "I kept it hidden from Lily and Duncan."

Logan looked completely shocked. "You kept a secret from Lily Kane? How the hell did you manage that? And why?"

"Well duh Logan," a voice said from behind him. Logan whipped around quickly coming face to face with the ghost of Lily Kane. Lily continued speaking, "She hid it because she was in love with you."

Lily turned to Veronica,"Shame on you Veronica Mars, you kept a secret from me, a good one."

Veronica looked from Lily to Logan, she had no idea what to say. "I'm sorry Lily. I should have told you I liked Logan. And Logan I'm sorry to you as well. I should of told you about the album and how I felt a long time ago."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Lily and Logan said simotaneously. The three friends looked at each other and laughed.

"Lily, how'd you know about my feelings for Logan?" Veronica finally asked.

"Please any student at Neptune could of seen you were in love with Logan. Well except Logan and maybe the Donut."

"Really? I was that obvious," Veronica asked.

"Yep," Lily replied. She laughed at the shocked expression on Veronica's face. "I'd love to hang around but I have to go share the fabulousness that is me."

"Bye Lils," Both Logan and Veronica said as the image of Lily vanished.

Logan looked at Veronica and smiled. "So you have wanted me since we were 12?"

"Pretty much. But I don't now I kinda wanna get rid of you," Veronica joked.

"Yeah right. You weren't wanting to get rid of me a few nights ago when you were moaning as I--" Logan wasn't able to finish his sentence because Veronica clamped her hand over his mouth.

"My father, you know the one with all the guns, is out in the living room, do you really want him to hear you talking about that?"

Logan shook his head no, he still couldn't speak due to Veronica's hand covering his mouth. After he shook his head Veronica removed her hand. "Okay now let's hurry and finish so we can get over to our house."

They finished packing Veronica's things and were at their home to meet the moving crew from the furniture store by eleven, of course the moving crew was late and didn't show up until around one that afternoon. Wallace came over after scholl let out and helped them unpack. By the end of the night all three teens were exhausted.

Wallace was getting ready to leave when he remembered something he had heard at school that day, "Hey guys I forgot to tell you but Dick was handing out flyer about a party he was going to have." When Veronica and Logan both just looked him he continued speaking, "A party he is having here."

"I don't suppose we could try to cancel it now?" Veronica asked Logan.

"I'm afraid not. You know how Dick operates I'm sure all of Neptune High will be in our house tomorrow night. What are we going to do about Rianna?" Logan asked.

"I'll get my dad to keep her, but you have to let dick know that this is a one time thing. We can't have parties here anytime he wants us too." Veronica sighed, she knew it would be useless to try to cancel tomorrow night's party.

"No problem," Logan told her. Wallace left a few minutes later and Veronica and Logan headed up the stairs to break in their new bed.

**TBC**


End file.
